fireemblemrpfandomcom-20200213-history
Franz von Grieg
Appearance Hair: It’s a golden blonde, often wild and unruly. It falls to his chin normally and it completely covers the left half of his face at all times. Eyes: Bright Green Skin: Tan Height: 6’ 4” Weight: 199 lbs Clothing: He wears an elaborate get up most of the time including a dramatic puffy white shirt and intricate, fiery red cloak that flows just right in the wind. He always wears black leather gloves to hide the burns on his hands, especially his left which is horrid beyond the point of no return. He wears a strange red amulet around his neck, mostly just for show. For his Phantom act, he wears a half mask over the burned part of his face, and slicks his hair back. Other: The entire left half of his body is burned horribly, including his face which is the worst. He looks like a horrible twisted monster rather than an adoring young count. He can hide it well, but his burn causes him both physical and emotional pain. He can usually hide it with his hair, but he’s truly ashamed of how monstrous he looks. Personal Personality Franz was wild and free-spirited. He loved adventure and freedom. He was almost always putting on some sort of show that displayed his various talents. He left maturity to his older brother and always thought he was better off spending money and “carrying on the family line.” He really had no goals other than live life to the fullest. He still has a bit of his wild side in him, but he rarely shows it. After the accident, he was much quieter. He still wants to perform, but fears its consequences if someone was to see his face. He can never go out into public because of how ashamed he is of himself. He can never confront his brothers; he can do little else but pity himself. He has terrible insomnia that can lead him to go for days possibly a week without sleep. He’s afraid that if he does sleep, “he’ll wake up a different person.” It’s true for the most part. When he falls deep into sleep, he becomes a sadistic villain calling himself the Phantom. (An advanced form of sleep walking.) He has no control over what he does. Many have tried to wake him, but they’ve found it impossible. When he wakes up he has no recollection of anything he did. Strengths Fire Power: His technique is different from common mages and sages. No matter how ashamed he is of himself, he’s a showman. He’s quick, flashy, and even if one of his attacks doesn’t hit, he’ll follow up with something flashier that before. He’s an excellent distraction and an even better provoker. Attitude: He has nothing to lose. Sometimes his technique seems a bit…suicidal, but it’s all because he knows that no one would benefit from his existence. If he can do one good thing to make up for his past actions…prove himself to his brother… Music of the Night: As a child, he had a beautiful voice, but he ignored it. He didn’t want to stand around and sing for a punch of fat old ladies. Even now, music is one of his only comforts. He’ll sing old songs to himself, pretending someone will listen. Weaknesses The Phantom: His “other half” is a shadow of what he is deep down inside, flirty, spoiled, and reckless except to a dark proportion. He cares little for whoever is around him and is easily manipulated if “recruited.” He’ll go berserk on allies which is why he almost never sleeps. Some doctors believe the Phantom was brought on by the traumatic fire, others think it may just be a curse that has damned him for life. The Dark: He has a crippling fear. He can’t be in the dark. He can’t be alone. Utter paralysis, utter terror. Dark means sleep. Ironically, he needs to have some sort of fire going to know there’s something out there. Vanity: His own good looks were the most important thing to him. If he wasn’t so proud, he might ignore his burns and try to establish a place in society, help people, but he can’t. Likes -Pretty young ladies -His own talent -His brothers -Parties Dislikes -The dark -Him own face -Being told what to do -Manipulation Quotes “I have lived in a dungeon of dark despair for months. I don’t pity you in the least!” “Well, aren’t you a lovely young lady? I suppose the only reason you’d be out here alone would be to visit me? No?” “The…Phantom? I-I…I don’t know what you’re talking about!” Family/Friends Elder Brother: Rallentando von Grieg (Deceased)- He was a gentle, simple man, a stark contrast to Franz’s outrageous personality. He was never much of a fighter. Unfortunately, he was just in the wrong place at the wrong time. Franz feels that he always took advantage of his brother, never really appreciating him. Younger Brothers: Johann Sebastian “J.S.” Emanuel von Grieg and Jean Claude Philippe von Grieg- The two idolized their older brother to no end. When Rallentando died and Franz disappeared, they were hopelessly lost. History Franz was born into a noble household, the youngest in his family. Because he hated being the youngest he demanded that his father give him a younger brother. With the death of his late wife, Count von Grieg found that a difficult task. He ended up adopting twins. Soon after, he too perished from an illness and left the estate to his oldest son, Rallentando. The new count was only 16 at the time, but his maturity was far beyond his years. He took rather good care of estate for the most part. Although, Franz always seemed to spend his share of the money on something silly. One day, he actually bought a circus, making himself the ringmaster. It was the one thing he enjoyed the most in life. He allowed his two younger brothers to perform of course. They were excellent acrobats and the hyper little twerps loved showing off. He became known as the Phantom of Liebestraum. He knew how to put on a show, often throwing in a few flashy magic acts, taming wild laguz, etc. It was his life, and he loved it. He was always known for throwing the grandest parties at the von Grieg mansion. He cared little else in life. He was a selfish brat. He was so busy partying that he never noticed his brother had made friends with a revolutionary group known as Nocturne. He never questioned why that strange sniper was always poking his nose around. When Franz realized that Rallentando had joined as an unofficial member, mainly just for aid, he was angered. He ended up going along with the twins just so he could prove himself better. Tragically, the Liebestraum Circus Incident occurred. When Count Ludwig learned that the von Grieg’s had been helping Nocturne, he set fire to their entire estate. Ludwig murdered Rallentando himself and left the others to burn alive. Nocturne took the twins to safety, but regrettably, could never find Franz. They assumed him dead with his brother. The count found Franz and “took care of him.” He took advantage of him, threatening to expose him and mistreating the young lord. Ludwig was the one who discovered his unique ability and made a pact with the Phantom. He was held captive for almost a year before he finally managed to escape. He returned to his own estate and haunts its ashes. RP History The Oath Supports Tia © HeartOfPinkSol Allison © Windwarrior234 Keiko © Windwarrior234 Luster © Wyvernlord_Firion Copyright 'OC belongs to Zilver_Hawk - Moderator of Fire Emblem Role Play (FERP)'